Video games, especially online multiplayer games, enjoy a significant and increasing popularity. These games typically have multiple functionality for users to enjoy social involvement, such as chat channels of numerous types, guild memberships, grouping opportunities, and the like. However, in many cases, and despite typically being surrounded in-game by numerous players, it is still difficult for a given user to meet and enjoy the game with other users, especially ones that play at the same time and in the same way.